Le Prince et le Pauvre
by Sgath13
Summary: Bienvenu dans un univers médiéval-fantastique avec pour personnages ceux de Glee! Rory est le prince héritier d'un royaume. Le roi sont père est mourant et pour accéder au trône Rory doit se marier avec la princesse du royaumes voisin, Sugar Mottaa. Mais c'est sans compter sur le destin qui lui réserve autre chose...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Glee ne m'appartient (bla bla bla) Ils sont à Ryan Murphy et à la Fox. **_

_**Avertissements : Toujours du Slash :P**_

_**Note de l'auteur : J'espère que cette histoire inspiré de l'univers du livre Le Prince et le Pauvre va vous plaire !**_

_**Dédicace : A Dark Roz qui m'a mise au défi et je l'en remercie. Et je dédie aussi cette fic à Alounet puisque le Sory est sacré pour lui !**_

_**Sur ceux bonne lecture !**_

Bienvenu au Moyen-Age chers amis lecteurs et lectrices ! Vous vous demanderez sûrement pourquoi cette époque ? Car les plus belles histoires parlent toujours de prince et de princesse ! De dragon, de fée et de magiciens ! Mais l'histoire que je vais vous racontez concerne deux personnes qui n'aurait jamais du se rencontrer. Pourtant le destin (En tant qu'auteur c'est moi bien sur!) les avaient, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, prédestiné à être ensemble. Et comme toute bonne histoire, il faut commencer à planter le décor avec une phrase que vous connaissez tous : Il était une fois...

Il était une fois, un grand royaume bâtit sur ce qui sera la futur Irlande. Dans ce grand royaume il existe une ville où la royauté règne depuis son immense château. Et dans ce château, un jeune prince regardant la ville par delà sa fenêtre ouvragée...

Rory était le prince de ce royaume et en tant que tel il n'avait jamais pu se faire d'amis. Enfermer dans sa demeure depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, il n'a jamais rencontré une seule personne habitant la ville qui évoluait par delà les murs de son château. Pourtant aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau et un jour funeste à la fois. Son père, le roi, était vieux et mourant. Très bientôt, en tant que son unique héritier, il devrait lui succéder et épouser la princesse du royaume voisin. Rory ne connaissait pas la jeune femme qu'il devait épouser, leur seul rencontre se fit par peinture interposait où chacun envoya à l'autre son portrait. C'était ce que le jeune prince était en train de fixer. La peinture d'une jeune femme rousse hautaine mais souriante, charmante mais Rory ne trouvait rien de plus à cette fille avec qui il devrait gouverner dans pas si longtemps. L'idée de devenir roi faisait peur à Rory mais tel était son destin et il ne pouvait le changer. C'est en détournant le regard de la peinture pour admirait de nouveau la ville qu'une étrange nouvelle lui vint aux oreilles de façon tonitruante.

-Mon Prince ! Altesse ! Wohooo...

Rory entendit le bruit sourd d'une personne tombant au sol puis d'un vase qui se brisa. Il soupira sachant pertinemment qui cela pouvait bien être.

-Finn tu pourrai arrêter de casser les vases du palais ?

-Oui je suis désolé ! Dit l'intéressé en ce relevant. Vous ne devriez pas être si familier avec moi votre Altesse ! Vous êtes le futur roi tout de même !

-Et toi tu es mon ami depuis l'enfance. Répliqua le dit futur roi.

-Majordome pour être plus précis ! Déclara fièrement Fin Hudson dans son costume qu'il portait tout les jours. A savoir un costume noir, simple mais élégant avec une chemise à jabot.

-Si tu le dis... Bon sinon pourquoi venir moi voir si précipitamment ?

-Ah oui ! Finn fouilla dans les poches de sa veste puis en sortit une lettre qu'il tendit à son prince. Voici une missive venant du royaume voisin ! Votre futur épouse se mettra en route demain et son arrivée est prévu pour dans deux jours !

-Deux jours ? Déjà ?

-Ce ne sont que les fiançailles voyons ! Pour le mariage il faudra malheureusement attendre que …

-Que père soit mort, je sais. Continua le jeune prince l'air soudain lugubre. As-tu une idée de quel genre de personne est cette … Quel est son nom déjà ?

-Lady Sugar Motta, votre Altesse.

-Oui donc savez vous comment est cette Sugar ?

-Malheureusement non. Mais je crois savoir qui pourrait éclairer votre lanterne Sire !

-Continue..

-Mais vous savez bien ! Les deux oracles que votre père à fait venir peu après votre naissance !

-Mais...Demanda Rory perplexe. Ne sont-elles pas … Étranges ? Je veux dire elles vivent ensemble et mon père leur à construit leurs propres demeures qui se trouvent de l'autre coté de la ville ! Et puis on dit que ce sont des sorcières..

-N'écoutez pas les rumeurs aussi facilement ! Ce ne sont que des on-dit. Je les ai déjà rencontré une fois avec votre père.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as été approuvé par ces deux femmes pour être mon ami.

-Votre serviteur !

-...

-Voulez-vous y allez ? Proposa Finn à son prince.

Rory était partager entre deux feu. Entre le fait de pouvoir savoir qui est cette princesse qu'il devrait épouser et rencontré celles qui étaient appeler sorcières même par les servants du château. Mais en même temps cela signifiait sortir du palais et aller dehors, dans la ville ! Le prince ne pouvait refuser une telle chance. De plus personne ne pouvait lui interdire puisque son père était alité, donc il n'en saurait rien.

-Fait préparé le carrosse Finn. Nous sortons !

Finn Hudson se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, non sans s'emmêler les pieds au passage, mais il finit par disparaître de la vue du jeune prince. Quand à ce dernier il allait devoir s'habiller. Mettre des vêtements de son rang pour ne pas que les oracles puissent refuser de le voir. Puis il se saisit de sa bourse contenant or et pierre précieuse pour payer les jeunes femmes qu'il allaient rencontré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le carrosse royale faisait son apparition dans la ville. Finn était à l'intérieur avec son prince tandis que le cocher n'était autre qu'un des gardes de la cour. Soudain le carrosse fut secoué et le serviteur passa sa tête par la vitre du véhicule pour s'adresser au soldat-cocher.

-Soldat Noah ! Cria Finn alors qu'il se fit couper par le-dit soldat.

-Puck !

-Soldat Noah !

-C'est Puck !

-Soldat Puck ! Cria de nouveau Finn résolu à répondre au caprice du soldat.

-Oui ? Demanda innocemment Puck en tournant sa tête vers le serviteur princier tout en affichant un souire espiègle qui contrastait avec sa coiffure plus qu'étrange pour l'époque.

-Pouvez-vous ralentir un peu s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! Fallait le dire plutôt !

Finn grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rentrant dans sa tête dans le carrosse.

-Nous serons bientôt arrivés Sire.

Mais le Sire n'écoutait pas trop occupé à regarder au dehors. Voir la ville par sa fenêtre et la voir de l'intérieur était quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Le prince Rory ne s'était pas attendu à voir autant de misère et de tristesse. Toute les personnes qu'il voyait avait le visage sale et triste. Cela faisait peine à voir. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment prêter attention aux habitants de son royaume, il voulait juste aller dehors. Et depuis la convalescence de son père s'était le chef de la garde qui faisait intendance jusqu'au jour du mariage. Toutefois il fut sortit de sa rêverie quand le véhicule s'arrêta devant une petite grille ouvragée. Ce portail était moins imposant que celui du palais mais il reflétait une certaines richesses. Cela devait sans doute être la demeure des oracles. Finn descendit en premier, tenant la portière à son prince, puis suivit ce dernier à l'intérieur de la demeure des deux étranges femmes. Rory fut conduit par Finn jusqu'à un immense salon où il vit deux femmes en train de chanter et danser tout en ce tenant les mains. Les paroles étaient pour le moins étranges...

-Baby, you'll be famous .. entonna la première, qui se révélait être brune et portait des vêtements de soie flottante rouge.

-Chase you down until you love me .. Continua la blonde sur le même rythme de chant que sa camarade. La dite blonde était vêtu de la même façon que la brune hormis la couleur qui était bleu.

-Papa-paparazzi ! Chantaient-elles à l'unissons en ce déhanchant.

C'est à ce moment là que Finn choisit de montrer sa présence à lui et au prince par un bruyant toussotement.

-QUOI ? Ragea la brune en ce tournant vers celui qui l'avait déranger. Oh c'est qu'une baleine qui à échouer chez nous !

-Santana, soit plus gentille avec nos invités ! Puis en ce tournant vers les nouveaux venus cachant sa bouche avec sa main pour dire. Cette chanson va devenir un tube dans plusieurs siècles !

-Brit' ! Pas d'information sans payement combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise !

-Pardon Sanny... Fit la blonde en la regardant avec une moue désolé.

-Oh vient là toi. Et la brune prit Britanny dans ces bras pour lui faire un câlin. Mais ce moment ne dura qu'un instant puisqu'elle retourna son regards vers les intrus. Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut le cachalot ?

-Un peu de respect je vous prie ! J'accompagne le prince qui demande une audience ! Répondit simplement Finn en tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des insultes qu'on venait de lui lancer.

-Le prince ? On a un prince ? Demanda la blonde toute intriguée.

-Ou ça ? J'vois rien. Commenta Santana à son tour en mettant une de ces mains au dessus de ces yeux en guise de visière.

-... Ici... Fit timidement Rory qui se tenait pourtant bien en vu au côté de son serviteur.

-Ah mais t'es tellement rikiki ! Faut pas te balader à coté d'une aussi grosse masse de graisse si tu veux qu'on te voit !

-Je voudrais simplement que vous me donniez des renseignements. Dit le prince avec un peu plus d'assurance.

-Tu propose quoi en échange ? Questionna directement Santana.

-Moi j'aimerai manger de la fondue … Rêvassa Britanny.

Le prince Rory s'avança vers les deux étranges femmes tout en décrochant la bourse qu'il avait attacher à sa ceinture. Il y piocha quelques pierres précieuses qu'il tendit aux oracles.

-Ooooh ça brille ! S'exasia Britanny déjà hypnotisé par les pierres.

-Vendu ! Conclut Santana en raflant les pierres de la main du jeune prince. Tous au salon ! Sauf toi l'hippopotame ! Ta masse n'arrivera jamais à nous suivre tu vas nous ralentir.

Rory envoya un regard désolé pour Finn et suivit les deux compagnes qui se tenaient la main toute guillerette en partant de ce que le prince croyait déjà être le salon. Pourtant elles le conduisirent dans une pièce plus petite avec en son centre un âtre flamboyant autour duquel était positionnait une multitude de coussin en tout genre.

-Assis. Commanda Santana.

Le prince s'exécuta ne voulant pas déplaire à celle qui allait lui relever comment était sa future femme bien qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent de par et d'autre du feu qui brûlait puis regardèrent à l'unissons le jeune homme.

-Que ce soit le passé.. Commença doucement la brune.

-Que ce soit le présent. Continua la blonde.

-Ou bien le futur. Enchaîna Santana

-Nous on peut tout voir. Finit Britanny avec un sourire enfantin.

-Heu … Moi j'aimerai juste savoir quel genre de personne est la princesse que je vais devoir épouser. Elle s'appelle Sugar Motta.

-Okay ! Répondit la jeune blonde enthousiaste.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes posèrent leurs mains dans le feu paume sur paume. Le premier réflexe du garçon fut de les arrêter mais les flammes devinrent soudainement bleutés et leurs chairs ne brûlaient pas. Il continua d'admirer les deux oracles à l'œuvre.

-Sugar Motta... Pensa alors la blonde redevenue sérieuse.

-C'est un écureuil. Dit sa collège avec le plus sérieux des tons.

-Quoi ?! S'écria presque Rory étonné.

-J'déconne attend un peu. Le calma Santana. Elle est très riche...Et déjà très amoureuse de son futur époux. Elle ne tient plus en place tant son départ l'empli de joie.

-Pourtant elle crie sur tout le monde et exige des trucs débiles. Elle veut aussi emporter plein de chose pour le voyage...

-Qu'elle est énervante ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai jamais vu une telle pimbêche de ma vie !

-Pourtant elle est jolie et à l'air gentille...

-Mais quel sale caractère !

-Elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense...

-Et quel voit horrible !

-Elle s'habille bien …

-Cette fille est terrible ! J'crois que j'vais la surnommé Sugar la Terrible..

-Tu veux savoir autre chose ? Demanda gentillement Britanny au jeune prince.

Jeune prince qui pendant toute la séance avait écarquillés les yeux de plus en plus grand à chaque révélation qu'il entendait. Et dire qu'il allait se marier avec ce genre de personne ! Bizarrement il ne s'attendait pas à un tel portrait avec autant de détails. De plus aux vues de ces récentes révélations il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir passer le restant de ces jours avec une fille qui lui correspondait si peu...

-Non .. Non je vous remercie... Rory commença à se lever lorsque..

-Stop ! Assis le lutin. On voit autre chose …

-Tu vas faire une rencontre dans pas très longtemps. Tu vas vouloir revoir cette personne … Et.. Et vos cornes brilleront quand vous vous verrez pour la première fois...

-... C'est bon … ? demanda timidement le prince.

-Non. Il y a aussi quelqu'un qui te veut du mal. Mais tu le connais deja. Fait attention à toi le minymois.

Les deux oracles lâchèrent les mains l'une de l'autre et les éloignèrent du feu au même instant puis la couleur des flammes revinrent à leur état d'origine.

-Maintenant tire toi ! On à autre chose à faire ! Aboya Santana.

Le jeune prince ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva puis quitta rapidement la pièce en laissant derrière lui une Santana qui s'approchaient comme une prédatrice au sourire lubrique de Britanny avant de la renverser sur une dizaines de coussins et de capturé ces lèvres avec les siennes.

Pendant ce temps Rory rejoint Finn qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Ils sortirent ensemble de la demeure des oracles. Une fois devant le portail Rory s'apprêta a dire quelque chose à son serviteur lorsque quelqu'un lui rentra dedans et le renversa. Le jeune homme regarda la personne qui se trouvait sur lui et ces yeux furent irrémédiablement fixé aux yeux verts de l'inconnu. Il contempla le beau visage d'un jeune homme qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui. Rory ne pu s'empêcher de voir ces énormes lèvres qui étaient dangereusement près des siennes. Tout cela ne dura que l'espace d'une simple seconde mais pour l'héritier du trône cela lui sembla bien plus jusqu'à ce que...

-Et toi là ! Debout ! Cria le Soldat Puck sur l'inconnu en dégainant l'épée qu'il avait à la ceinture.

Le jeune homme se releva précipitamment et se mit à courir à toute vitesse. En ce relevant Rory n'eut le temps de voir que des cheveux blonds disparaître au croisement d'une rue. Finn se précipita vers son Sire pour voir si tout aller bien.

-Vous allez bien votre Altesse ? Il ne vous à pas blesser au moins ?!

-Non .. Non... Répondit le prince d'une voix absente en fixant toujours l'endroit où le jeune homme blond avait bifurqué.

-Il ne vous manque rien du tout ? S'enquit alors Finn en détaillant son prince.

Ce dernier regard sa tenue et ne put que voir que sa bourse lui avait été dérober. L'inconnu blond avait du la lui voler quand il l'a renverser...

-Si il à prit mon or.. Répondit Rory toujours d'un air aussi absent et détaché.

-AU VOLEUR ! Hurla alors Finn

Bon bah voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic-défi nommer le Prince et le Pauvre ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez une suite ? Si oui tapez 1, si non tapez 2. Ah non c'est pas ça ! Si vous voulez une suite : Des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Et si vous voulez pas de suite bah : Pas de reviews.

Mais pour vous poussez à le faire parce que je suis un grand sadique, mon prochain chapitre sera sur l'inconnu blond dont vous devez sans doute connaître l'identité !

Merci de m'avoir lu et la suite au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Glee ne m'appartient, ils sont à Ryan Murphy, à la Fox, etc.. Tout le monde connaît le refrain !**_

_**Avertissements : C'est du Slash mais si vous lisez ce deuxième chapitre vous devez vous en doutez ! Enfin j'ose l'espérer …**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Dark Roz qui était si pressée d'avoir une suite et qui m'a donner envie de la faire dans la même nuit où j'ai posté mon premier chapitre !**_

_**Dédicace : Dark Roz bien sûr avec qui le courant passe du tonnerre (Je sais que je suis nul en jeu de mot T.T) et bien sur à Alounet dont j'attends toujours la réponse à mon invitation. **_

Sam n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de voler. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais voler auparavant, bien sur que si ! Mais il volait de la nourriture de temps en temps. Jamais à une personne fortuné. Pendant qu'il courait, le jeune homme blond était tirailler entre deux pensée. La première que ce qu'il avait fait été mal et la deuxième que le jeune homme qu'il avait volé ne devait pas manquer d'argent alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Quel importance ? Sauf qu'il y avait la morale de Sam qui lui soufflait des regrets au creux de l'oreille. Pourtant, dans les bas fond de la ville, les remords étaient vite étouffer par la nécessité de survivre. Mais pas que ça survit à lui... Il y avait aussi son petit frère et sa petite sœur qui attendaient qu'il leur ramène de la nourriture depuis hier déjà. Et c'était pour cela qu'il courrait dans les rues qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il était enfant tout en serrant dans son poing la bourse qu'il avait dérobé. Il avait beau avoir prémédité ce larcin en voyant le jeune noble approchait la demeure des sorcières, il ne s'était pas douté de ce qu'il ressentirait en voyant ces yeux si bleu se plongeant dans les siens … Ce visage à la fois si beau et si juvénile portait aussi la grâce de la noblesse. Il s'était perdu l'espace d'une seconde dans la contemplation de ce jeune homme qui lui était inconnu et même si il regrettait son acte jamais il n'oublierait ce visage...

Hors d'haleine le voleur blond s'arrêta tout en posant ses mains sur ces cuisses pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait courut aussi vite qu'il avait pu en voyant le soldat dégainait son arme. Mais puisque personne ne l'avait suivit et qu'il avait prit soin de prendre les rues au hasard personne ne le retrouverait, ni le poursuivrait. Une fois sa respiration redevenue régulière il pu enfin rouvrir le poing et observer la bourse de soie pourpre. Ça aussi il pourrait le revendre quelques pièces mais ce qui l'intéressait c'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il défit la ficelle puis regarda à l'intérieur pour voir une bonne vingtaine pièce d'or et quelques joyaux ! C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi riche ! Mais il devait faire attention avec cette argent et bien le dissimuler sinon un autre voleur lui prendrait ce qu'il avait lui même dérober à son plus grand damne. Et puis il y avait une autre personne qui profiterait de cette argent. Une personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui et pour sa sœur et son frère. Une personne qui méritait amplement la moitié de ce qu'il avait prit. Sa meilleure amie. C'est d'ailleurs vers l'endroit où cette dernière travaillait qu'il se rendait en marchant à une allure un peu moins presser. Il mit la bourse dans une des poches du pantalon miteux qu'il portait tout en continuant sa route.

Pendant ce temps à l'auberge la plus célèbre de la ville, l'auberge du Breadstix, une jeune femme servait bière sur bière en fonction des tables qui avaient commandées. Heureusement que la jeune blonde avait de la mémoire parce qu'avec tout les ivrognes, pochtron et autres qui traînait dans l'auberge, qui faisait aussi office de taverne, il y avait toujours du travail. Mais quel travail vraiment ! Elle se faisait pincer les fesses à longueur de journée à tel point que le soir venu elle en avait parfois des bleus et encore ce n'était pas le pire. Il y avait aussi les propositions indécentes contre de l'argent... La jeune femme avait donner une fois et cela ne lui avait pas réussi. Tombant enceinte dès sa première fois et avoir été obligé d'abandonné son bébé sur le porche de la seule et unique cathédrale de la ville... Quand elle y repensait elle avait honte mais dans la vie que beaucoup de fille comme elle menait, ce n'était qu'une routine parmi tant d'autre. Sauf pour elle qui s'était promise de ne jamais refaire une tel idiotie. C'est en servant ce qui lui semblait être sa millionième bière de la journée que la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit laissant entré celui qu'elle attendait. Son meilleur ami Sam. Et pour une fois il revenait avec un sourire.

-Ah te voilà enfin ! Ils t'attendent dans les cuisines. Signala la jeune femme à Sam.

-Merci Quinn. Viens avec moi j'ai quelques choses pour vous tous ! Lui dit joyeusement son ami.

La dénommé Quinn suivit alors Sam délaissant par la même occasion quelques clients ivres mai quelqu'un d'autre finira par prendre commande. Sam avait trop l'air heureux pour que Quinn prétexte avoir trop de travail pour ne pas le suivre. Alors elle lui emboîtât le pas jusque dans les cuisines où deux petites têtes blondes ,à l'allure aussi salit que les deux plus grand ,se jetaient sur le grand frère qu'ils avaient attendus.

-J'ai réussi à leur donner une miche de pain mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus. Révéla Quinn à Sam.

-Avec ce que j'ai on pourra avoir plus que du pain ! Dit Sam en sortant de sa poche une bourse en soie.

-Sam me dit pas que ...Commença Quinn avec l'intention de lui faire la leçon.

-Et bien si ! La coupa Sam net. Il faut bien parfois !

La jeune femme ne répondit rien puisqu'elle savait qu'il avait pertinemment raison et admira alors l'intérieur de la bourse. Sous le choc de la découverte elle porta la main à sa bouche en murmurant.

-C'est pas vrai …

-Et pourtant ! Tien ça c'est pour toi. Sam lui tendit alors trois pierres précieuses et la moitié des pièces d'or que contenait la bourse.

-Non Sam, c'est trop...

-J'insiste ! Tu nous à déjà bien assez aider... Le blond se souvenait parfaitement de toute les fois où Quinn avait usé de son minuscule pécule pour les nourrir. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Et aussi je vous invite tous à manger maintenant !

Les deux enfants ne purent retenir leurs cris de joie et enlacèrent leur grand frère. Devant cette scène touchante Quinn ne pouvait que sourire jusqu'à ce que la petite Stacy saisit sa robe pour qu'elle rejoigne le câlin de groupe. On aurait dit une petite famille en les voyant tous ce serait les uns contre les autres. Autant dire que Quinn y avait déjà penser, tout comme Sam. Mais après ce qu'elle avait vécu, il se révéla qu'elle avait un blocage avec les hommes. Et de son coté le blond ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre l'amitié de la jeune femme au profit d'une histoire d'amour voué à l'échec. De toute façon Quinn savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'était pas la personne destinée à Sam. Être son amie lui suffisait.

Quelques instant après, les quatre étaient attablés dans l'auberge du Breadstix en train de manger autant qu'il le pouvait et tout cela pour à peine deux pièces d'or, dont une venant de Quinn. C'était une habitude de manger autant qu'on le pouvait lorsqu'on vivait dans les bas-fonds de la ville car on ne savait jamais quand serait le prochain repas. Une fois qu'ils eurent bien manger et que la nuit commençait à tomber Quinn et Sam prirent chacun un des petits à bout de bras pour les ramener vers l'endroit où ils habitaient tous ensemble. A savoir une petite maisonnette toute cassé et pleine de trou mais c'était leur maison à tous. Sam l'avait hérité de ces parents et puisque Quinn n'avait plus personne depuis sa grossesse non désiré, Sam l'avait invité à vivre avec eux. Les deux petits une fois couché Sam devait parlait à son amie de ces remords il n'y avait qu'elle qui le comprenait à la perfection.

-Tu te doute que je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais...

-Oui je sais... La jeune femme blonde posa ces mains sur celle de son ami pour le réconforté.

-Mais il avait l'air tellement riche que je me suis dis que cela ne lui manquerait pas … Et puis en voyant enfin Stevie et Stacy mangeaient à leur faim..

Quinn acquiesça tout en sachant que Sam n'avait pas fini de parler.

-Sauf que je m'attendais pas à … Comment te dire …

-Les scrupules ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Non c'est pas ça … C'est autre chose. Commença le blond. Quand j'ai regardé ce noble dans les yeux et que lui aussi m'as regardé... Il y à eu quelques choses... Une chose que je m'explique pas. C'était comme si mon cœur avait arrêté de battre l'espace d'un instant. Puis je me suis enfuit comme le voleur que je suis …

-Et tu … Tu sais qui c'était ?

-Non, enfin je l'avais jamais vu dans la ville avant. Il devait être de passage.

-Décris le moi on ne sait jamais ! Je le connais peut être de vue !

Quinn sentait que Sam avait eut un coup de cœur en volant le jeune noble. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps que son jeu favoris était de deviné ces pensées. Et vu comment il parlait du jeune homme ce n'était pas dur à deviné.

-Il avait … Les yeux d'un bleu … Un bleu comme je n'en avais jamais vu … A part quand le ciel est parfaitement dégagé durant le printemps. C'est le même bleu … Et son visage. Il avait l'air si beau et à la fois si jeune... Et il avait l'air fragile tout en voulant donner l'air qu'il était fort. Et et il avait les cheveux bruns très propres et très soyeux. Enfin de ce que j'en avais vu. Et il portait du vert. Pourtant personne ne porte cette couleur par chez nous !

La jeune femme blonde écouta la description de Sam avec attention. Certains détails allumait son regard. Comme la couleur de ces vêtements. Cela lui disait quelques choses. En plus de la description physique elle avait peut-être une idée de l'identité de mystérieux jeune noble.

-Hum … Je sais peut-être de qui il s'agit. Commença Quinn.

-Ah oui ?! Coupa directement Sam.

-Oui. Il se trouve que j'ai quelques amis au château. Tu te souviens de Tina et Mercédes ?

-Les filles qui viennent des pays lointains ?

-Oui celles là. Et bien figure toi qu'elles sont servantes au château et qu'elle m'avait déjà parler du … Du Prince.

-Le Prince ?! Demanda Sam choquait à l'idée d'avoir voler celui qui serait bientôt leur futur roi.

-Oui le Prince Rory. Ou celui qu'on surnomme le Prince Enfermé. Celui qui ne sort jamais du palais royale. Il se trouve d'ailleurs que la couleur de la royauté du royaume est le vert et que celle le roi et ces héritiers peuvent portaient le vert sur les terres de notre pays. Puis de ce qu'elles m'ont dit concernant son physique ça à l'air d'être son portrait craché.

-Je suis mort alors... J'ai volé le prince ! Se lamenta Sam en posant son front à même la table de bois rafistolé de la maisonnette.

-Mais non ! Mais non ! Voulut le rassuré Quinn même si elle pensait qu'en effet il pourrait bien avoir à subir la peine de mort. Tu peux toujours … T'excuser ? Proposa la blonde innocemment.

-Développe. Demanda Sam qui releva un peu la tête intrigué.

-Garde ce qui avait dans la bourse, on en à plus besoin que le prince mais je pourrai lui faire parvenir la bourse avec un mot d'excuse. Ce serait déjà ça …

Sam n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout par cette idée. Mais d'un autre coté en repensant à ce prince qui lui avait fait un étrange effet il fut tout de même séduit par la proposition de Quinn.

-On ferait ça comment ?

-Tu écris un mot disant désolé dans la bourse et je la fait parvenir à Tina ou Mercédes qui la déposera dans la chambre du prince ! C'est aussi simple que cela !

-Sauf que tu oublis un détail... Je ne sais pas écrire.

-Je peux t'apprendre idiot ! Lui répondit Quinn avec un sourire.

Et la soirée se passa à l'apprentissage de l'écriture d'un mot pour Sam...

Le lendemain matin, Quinn allât au porte de service qu'utilisait les servants et servantes du palais avant de prendre leur service et y attendit jusqu'à voir arrivé une de ces amis. La première arrivait fut Mercédes. Il y avait tout une histoire entre elle et Quinn puisque c'était elle qui avait aider la jeune femme à accouché. Depuis lors il y avait un lien spécial entre elle. Elle lui demanda comme faveur de déposé la bourse pourpre dans la chambre du prince sans posé de question. Chose que Mercédes fit donc.

Mercédes et Tina travaillent en cuisine pour préparer les petits déjeuners du roi, du prince, de l'indentant mais aussi ceux des soldats et autres valets qui peuplaient le palais. Car c'était bien leur rôle de cuisiné. C'était leur métier. Aujourd'hui c'était à Tina de déposer le déjeuné du prince Rory dans sa chambre. Elle devait par la même occasion le réveiller, en douceur, comme une bonne servante. Tina alla donc jusqu'à a chambre du prince tenant dans entre ces mains un plateau d'argent plein de victuailles. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet du Prince et alla ouvrir les immenses rideau qui plongeait la chambre de Rory dans un noir quasi totale. Heureusement pour l'asiatique qu'elle connaissait la chambre par cœur. En ouvrant grand les magnifiques rideaux vert elle laissa filtré la lumière du petit matin qui ne manqua pas de faire sortir le prince de son sommeil. Elle quitta la pièce une fois que Rory se fut réveillé et saisit de son petit déjeuné. D'ailleurs sur ce plateau le prince Rory trouva la bourse qu'on lui avait volé mais vite bien évidement. Pourtant le jeune homme sentait qu'il y avait quelques chose à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un petit papier sale pliait en deux qu'il ouvrit pour lire à haute voix.

-Sory...

Oui Sam avait réussi à faire une faute au mot Sorry qui voulait dire désoler en anglais. Bah oui l'Irlande et un pays anglais ! Puis même si l'époque ne se prête pas à la langue l'auteur, qui est le destin dans cette histoire, trouvait que le jeu de mot se devait d'être fait !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction qui est arrivé plus tôt que prévu sous le coup de l'inspiration !

Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez : Reviews !

D'ailleurs si vous avez des questions, suggestion ou autre à me faire j'en serai ravi ! Peut être qu'une chose que vous allez dire m'inspirera le chapitre trois !


End file.
